1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved games for teaching alphabet, numbers, colors, shapes and math along with coordination and motor skills and, more particularly, pertains to teaching children of various ages important aspects of life while having them enjoy the learning experiences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of children's games of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, children's games of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining children playing games with various apparatuses and methods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of children's games of a wide variety of designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,934 to Green discloses a game apparatus providing a three-dimensional game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,281 to Nicholson discloses a folding hopscotch board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,279 to Foley discloses a game apparatus wherein the players constitute the game pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,034 to Petrusek discloses a footprint alignment game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,880 to Lammerson discloses a recreational device game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,186 to Anderson discloses a game apparatus requiring skill, dexterity and body motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,129 to Roberts discloses a game apparatus utilizing a mat and markers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,409 to Barnes discloses an active learning game with pieces for hopping onto and corresponding cards.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,195 to Abdallah discloses a boardgame and method of measuring brain activity utilizing a board-game.
In this respect, the games for teaching alphabet, numbers, colors, shapes and math along with coordination and motor skills according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching children of various ages important aspects of life while having them enjoy the learning experiences.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved games for teaching alphabet, numbers, colors, shapes and math along with coordination and motor skills which can be used for teaching children of various ages important aspects of life while having them enjoy the learning experiences. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.